


I wish to press it

by STILL_not_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STILL_not_ginger/pseuds/STILL_not_ginger
Summary: The Doctor does something his control freak companion does not approve of, resulting in lively banter.





	I wish to press it

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is just purely meant for some humor and bantering, which the Doctor claims he is 100% against.

“You blew up _half the city_!”  she said with marching towards him with arms akimbo before gesticulating frantically between him and the TARDIS doors, beyond which now lay a heap of smoldering ruins.

“Oh, only the miserable half!” he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

“Were there people down there?” she asked sounding thoroughly appalled at the idea.

“No, of course not, Clara! What do you take me for? A Dalek?!”

“I’m not dignifying that with a response. Doctor, why did you blow up half of an abandoned city then?”

“I may have, erm, done a thing…”

She bobbed her head expectantly as if to say, “Care to expound on that?”

“Well you see it wasn’t _my fault_ , Clara.” he said with an exasperated sigh, looking away.

“I’ll be the judge of that. Go on.” she crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

“There was a sentient tree root…” he said whilst twiddling his fingertips together nervously.

“Right, I’m sure there was, _and_?” the red button on his coat sleeve was suddenly very fascinating to him.

“Before I knew what had happened it reached out and grabbed my boot! And I tripped and _accidentally-and-definitely-not-on-purpose-pushed-a-big-red-button-that-was-blinking-by-mistake_.” he sped through the last bit in an effort to gloss over the details and cleared his throat. Of course, nothing slipped past Clara’s notice.

“Oh my stars! _Doctor_! What did we _just_ agree on _last week_ about pushing buttons when we don’t know what they do?”

“Last week? You humans are so _linear_ in the way you view time, Clara. Really, a Time Lord cannot be expected to remember such a small detail in our nearly infinite lifespan.”

“Oh really? Well, since these “small details” are so easy for you to forget then you can just forget about next Wednesday’s excursion as well.”

“But, Clara!”

“No! As if I can trust you around a group of children in a museum now. You’d probably manage to set off the fire alarm or destroy some ancient irreplaceable relic.”

He paused for a moment with pursed lips to let his defeat sink in, “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> \\( ^_~ )/


End file.
